Sing A Song, Just a Pretty Lil’ Melody.
by Dr Megalomania
Summary: My first Cowboy Bebop fanfic, so please be kind. A voice floats around the Bebop, calming and sweet... searching for someone, anyone... Just a plain piece of sweetness, and just a tiny, and I mean Tiny hint of FxS.


Hey Hip-cats, welcome to my Little World Of Weirdness!!

This is my first fanfic for Cowboy Bebop, I don't pretend to know everything about the whole thing, and I don't expect to get many review, all I know is that I do this for individuality, to please myself – NOT in THAT way, you Hentai! - Appease my muse, and just to get a feel for the CB fancircles!! 

I state for the record that I don't own Cowboy Bebop, or any of the characters which will grace this story. . . I do however own the lyrics to the song, and so . . . hell, it's not like I can make any money! Please don't sue me, I'm just livin' my life the way my muse tells me to. I don't pretend to have any mastery over the language of Japanese, and my sense of melody sucks royally. . . it just wouldn't go away, I tell ya! 

//Thinking//

"Speaking" 

*Stress/emphasis*

_Character/reader communication_ – just the character speaking to the reader!

_"Singing"_

Anyway, enough of my senseless babble. . . three, two one. . . let's jam!!

~*~

Sing A Song, Just a Pretty Lil' Melody.

By Doctor Megalomania

Session #1. Musical Maps

_Sometimes . . . the things you say before you think, that's what's really in your heart . . . _

[{( . . . Faye . . . )}]

_But sometimes . . . you sing, and the truth . . . the truth just comes spilling out . . ._

_"I dream this dream now . . ." _

Her soft voice floated around the deck. Jet looked up and frowned, "Eh, Spike?"

Spike sighed, and opened an eye, "Nani?"

"What's that?"

"What?"

Jet restrained himself from slapping his forehead, he frowned at the sleepy bounty hunter, "Listen." Spike sat up and pulled off his favourite headphones, he sighed and closed his eyes, "I don't hear—"

_"I dream this dream for you . . . If you can hear, come and find me . . . Find me . . ."_

"Fay-EE. Fay-EE. Fay-EE!!" Ed giggled as she floated past them, "Sing Sweet. Play it again, Sam!"

"Arf!" Ein ran to the door, and padded out. Faye's voice echoed around, it was slightly smoky, and almost inaudible. Jet sank back, and closed his eyes, "I'm not believing my ears, I am beside myself with shock . . ." He sat up suddenly, and growled, "Faye can sing."

Spike blinked, "I don't believe it . . ." 

_"I dream this dream now . . . because my haven is so far away . . . if you can hear, come and find me, find me . . ."_

The song seemed to repeat quietly, as Spike got up, Jet shook his head and stubbed out his cigarette, "Think we should go see if it's really her?"

"Find her. Find her. Wheeeee!!" Ed swung herself up the stairs, and Jet shook his head as she went crashing-no, bouncing off the wall.

"The kid's nuts . . . oi, Spike!" He stood as Spike got up, "You're going to look for her?"

"Yeah . . ." Spike shrugged, "Nothing better to do . . ." 

_I don't know what the truth is anymore . . . I've played so many games, I've . . . I've just forgotten how the tune goes now . . ._

She looped her hands behind her head, and sat back. Her small ship creaked gently. Faye tipped her head back, the gentle flute in perfect harmony with the violins and the solo piano. The radio station came in perfectly here, in the cockpit of her rackety old ship. 

_"Because my haven . . . is so far from me now . . ."_ She closed her eyes, not even aware she was singing . . . or that her foot had slipped on to the Comm Panel. _"I dream this dream . . . this dream for you . . . if you can hear me . . ."_

_Sometimes . . . you sing, and you don't really know it . . . you just close your eyes, and let it all out . . . that's how it was, how it will always be . . ._

_". . . please come and save me now. . . come and find me, come and find me . . ." _

Ed yawned widely, "Faye-Faye . . . sing it again . . ." She whispered before drifting off to sleep. Ein panted slightly, and rolled in the air. The rotating corridor seemed like a perfect amplifier for her soft voice as it echoed from every speaker in the ship. Jet sighed, and slid behind his console, tapping in a few commands but not really concentrating. "I can't believe it . . . that woman can sing . . ." He shook his head and eyed the Bebop, "Did you know this?"

_"Please . . ."_

The line was whispered almost like a plea, Spike bounced slightly as he shoved his hands into his pockets. The bathroom wasn't locked, Faye's room was wide open, she wasn't anywhere. He picked out a cigarette from his pockets, and paused to light it before checking the last place she would be. The Redtail.

Faye was sat back on in her cockpit, hands behind her head, feet on her dashboard. She had her eyes closed, and was completely unaware she was singing, he flicked the stub away, and climbed up. Faye drew a breath as the haunting music began again, _"Because my haven is so far away from me, come and save me . . ."_ She sat forward and leant on her arms, staring out. Spike leant forward, and leant on the glass just watching her sing. _"Come and save me, please . . ." _

Jet nodded to Spike as he stepped in, and looked up, "It's really her?" Spike nodded and pressed his fingers against his lips, quieting his partner. 

_"I dream this dream now, I dream this dream for you . . ."_ Faye opened her eyes and stared out, a sadness tainting her features, _"If you can hear, come and find me . . . come and find me now . . ._" 

Ed swam in, her long flexing arms wrapping around Spike, "Fay—"

Spike grabbed her mouth, and continued to listen. Jet smiled slightly, as Ed wriggled free and settled herself on top of the Redtail, she pressed herself against the glass and sighed happily, staring down with gentle, happy golden eyes. 

_. . . you sing, maybe . . . just maybe, you're really praying . . . praying that someone hears you . . ._

She felt a tear roll from her eye, as she closed it, drawing another breath. _"Because my haven, my haven is so far away . . . I dream this dream, sing this song now . . . if you can find me, please come and save me. . ."_ She sniffed slightly, and whispered the last line as the song came to an end, "Come and save me . . . please . . ." Faye sighed and turned her head to wipe her eyes on her arm. 

"Singing Faye!! Sweet Melody!!"

Faye blinked and looked up.

"ARGH!!" 

The purple haired woman screamed and jumped up, slamming her head against the glass. Ed giggled and flipped over so she rested against the forward panes, "Sing Sweet Melody, Faye-Faye!"

"Moooouuuuuu!!! Don't you know it's rude to listen in on other's private time?!" Faye rubbed the back of her head and growled, Ed blinked at her, her wide face growing into a puzzled frown. 

"Spike-person, and Jet listen too!"

Faye's mouth fell open, as she glanced to the side, Jet grinned and leaned on the glass, he chuckled slightly, "Oi, oi . . . now we know you can sing, you can entertain us, and we can save power on the 'screen . . ." He raised an eyebrow, as he tapped the glass with his false hand, "Do you take requests?"

Faye growled at him, and looked to her other side; Spike was facing away, leaning against the Redtail. He had his eyes closed as if he was still listening. Blinking once, he opened his eyes, and glanced at her. "You never told us you could sing . . ."

"Faye-Faye!!" Ed knocked on the glass and pressed her face against the glass, "Sing lullaby for Ed!"

Faye growled, embarrassment at being caught at this soft habit of hers, more than anger. She glanced at Spike again, his eyes were closed again. A tap from behind her made her look at jet, he nodded, please do, he grunted gruffly, earn your place for once.

"I . . ." she looked at Ed, the small girl's large yellow eyes blinked once. She looked back at Jet, who had propped himself on a wing, and finally her eyes focused on Spike's profile, he seemed calm, like he was sleeping. She sighed and turned on the radio again, the same track was repeating, like a signal.

_"I dream this dream now . . ."_ She began almost silently, _"I dream this dream for you . . ." _Ed slipped on to the top again, and stared down at Faye, _"If you can hear, come me and find me . . ."_ Jet folded his arms, and looked on, grudging appreciation for this soft voice, _"I dream this dream now because my haven is so far away . . ."_ Faye stared at Spike as he pushed off, and turned to stare at her. "_I dream this dream now, if you can hear me . . . come and save me . . . save me please . . ."_

He opened the hatch, ignoring Ed as she slipped off and crashed- no, bounced off the floor, he leant in, and stared at Faye, their noses almost touching. "Where did you hear this song?"

"I . . ." Faye closed her eyes, "I don't remember . . ." She sighed, "I've just always known it . . ."

_"You dream this dream now . . ." _

_Sometimes, someone else knows the tune . . . that one perfect tune, and will sing it, sing a pretty lil song . . . just for you._

_"You dream this dream for me . . ."_ Spike sighed, and raised a hand to her cheek, _"You sing this song, and I can hear . . . Just wait for me, and I'll come and find you . . . Come and save you . . . Just wait for me . . . Please . . ."_

A smile quirked her lips, he dropped his hand. 

Ed sighed happily on the floor, "Just a prettly lil duet . . ."

  -----------------------------------------------

{Insert tinny music followed by a loud fake gunshot}

Time once again for DrM's Big shot!!

DrM: Howdy folks, I'm DrM and---

Faye: [deadpan] You suck. 

DrM: I know that, you know that. . . [big grin] but the readers don't know that!!

Spike: [stubs out cigarette] They do now. 

DrM: Aw guys, gimme a break this is my first time. . . in Cowboy Bebop fiction. . .

Jet: [shakes head] Just stick to CCS 'fics, leave us out of . . . [Motions upwards] whatever the hell that was . . .

Ed: Eiiiiin?!

Ein: Arf?

Ed: [holds Ein in readers' faces] tell everyone to review!!

Ein: Arf, arf, arf!!

Ed: Review-o, review-o, review-o!!!

  
Three, two, one . . .


End file.
